


Just Keep Swimming

by Mercedesbt1224



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Aquarium AU, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, T'hy'la, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercedesbt1224/pseuds/Mercedesbt1224
Summary: Aquarium AU! While Jim is in Starfleet academy he gets a part time job at an aquarium. He meets Spock, who is a marine biologist. Cuteness, Flirting, and Love ensue!





	1. The Octopus Tank

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this super fluffy fic! Please leave feedback in the comments as it is much appreciated. More chapters to come soon!

Jim was thrilled to be in Starfleet, he really was. But damn was living costs expensive. As part time jobs go Jim felt he’d kinda hit the jackpot. He worked at a small aquarium near his apartment. Little kids and their families came sometimes but mostly the aquarium was used for research purposes as it had an extremely large variety of rare tropical fish. Jim cleaned the tanks, fed the fish, and did other little odd jobs here and there. Marine biologists came and went and every now and then Jim got to lead a tour for families. The pay wasn’t much but honestly Jim didn’t really care. The hours were flexible, and he enjoyed the job, what more could he ask for?

“Jim, I need you to clean the octopus tank today okay?” came the gruff voice of his supervisor, best friend, and roommate, Bones. Ok so bones wasn’t his real name obviously but Jim called him that because Bones was in the medical track in Starfleet. His real name was Leonard McCoy, but where was the fun in that?

“Kay bones. Can I transfer them into the squid tank or are they still quarantined?” Jim replied. The squids had unfortunately recently gotten sick and had been put under quarantine by the marine biologists.

“Nah they’ve been cleared you can put them with the squids while you clean. Oh don’t forget we have a marine biologist coming in today to look at the new star fish we have. You’ll probably have to help him because you’re the only person in today besides me and I don’t want to.” bones replied. Jim let out a laugh in response and grabbed his bucket of cleaning supplies and made his way over to the octopus’s tank. The tank was about the size of a king size bed and about 10 feet tall. Jim climbed up the built-in stairs that led to the top of the tank and grabbed his net. Luckily the squid tank was directly next to the octopus’s tank, so Jim could just scoop up the octopus and immediately put them in the squid tank. The reddish octopus were lounging at the bottom of their tank currently. There were 4 of them. Jim dipped his net in and scooped the first one up in one quick move. You had to be quick or else the octopus would slip away. He hoisted it out of the water and dunked it into the squid tank all within 2 seconds. The octopus slipped away. Jim repeated this with the other 3 octopi with no troubles then proceeded to drain the tank. Finally, after about 10 minutes the tank was empty, and Jim was all set to clean. Jim pulled on his work-issued overalls and rain boots and climbed down the ladder into the tank. The cleaning was simple really. First, he wiped down the glass, then he mopped the floor of the tank, then he changed the filter. Then he put the habitat things back in, like the rocks and stuff.

Just as Jim was laying down the last couple of rocks he heard a voice.

“Excuse me sir, I’m sorry to bother you but I can’t seem to find anyone else who works here.” Jim looked up and met the eyes of a tall Vulcan man. Jim was immediately taken aback for several reasons. Firstly, Jim had never seen a Vulcan come into his work before, secondly, he was extremely attractive. He had brown eyes and black hair like every Vulcan, but his eyes were softer than other Vulcans. He looked more approachable than any Vulcan Jim had ever seen before. He was dressed in Starfleet science blues and had a, frankly very regrettable, bowl cut.

“Uh hi, you must be the marine biologist here to look at the star fish, right?” Jim said after a moment of staring.  

“Yes, that is correct. If you wouldn’t mind showing me the location of the species and giving me some basic information on its habits?” the Vulcan man asked. Jim suddenly realized he was still in the octopus’s tank.

“oh, yeah sure just let me get out of this tank.” Jim replied and began to climb out of the tank. Once he got out of the tank he turned on the automatic hose which began to fill the tank back up. He climbed down the stairs and went around to meet the Vulcan. Face to face Jim noticed the Vulcan was slightly taller than him.

“I’m Jim by the way. Nice to meet you” Jim said, then he remembered that Vulcans have a special greeting. He held his hand up in what he hoped was a passable ta’al. the Vulcan looked slightly surprised at this gesture, but after a moment held up his own ta’al

“I am Spock” he replied. Jim smiled. He already liked this Spock.

“Well alright then Spock I’ll show you to the star fish.” Jim said as he began to walk down the hall.

“so, habits wise they don’t do much honestly. I feed them twice a day and they eat it and that’s about it. They move around a bit but not much. We think they’re full grown at this point, but we’ve only had them for about 2 weeks, so we can’t be sure really.” Jim said as Spock walked beside him. Jim couldn’t help but look over at Spock every now and then as he talked because damn was he ever attractive. Jim suddenly wished he wasn’t dressed in the ugly grey work overalls and rain boots he had on. It’s true that Jim was generally considered attractive, but those work uniforms could make anyone look bad. Jim snapped himself out of his thoughts as he approached the smaller tank that held the starfish. The tank was only about four feet tall and had a small artificial beach in it for the star fish to lounge on or whatever.

“Right so here they are. We have the sun lamp on setting 4 although we’re not 100% sure that’s the right setting yet. It’s the same setting we use on our other star fish.”

“it is possibly a tad too high of a setting. I recommend you lower it to setting 3” Spock said as he looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "My colleague generally would be here to assist me in my studies however she is ill at the moment. I can manage all the studies on my own except one in which I require assistance. Are you willing to aid me momentarily? It should only take 10.33 minutes” Spock said, his brown eyes staring quite intensely into Jim’s blue ones. Jim smiled again.

“Well sure. I don’t mind. What do I need to do?” Jim asked.

“All you need to do is write down the numbers I tell you. They will be said in quite a fast manner, so I need your full attention.” Spock said, handing Jim the clipboard and a pen.

“Alright sure. I can do that” Jim said. Spock nodded and went over to the tank. He had a small device on him that had numbers on the screen. Spock lowered the device towards the water and looked at Jim once more.

“let us begin.” He said. He turned back to the device and began to list off numbers

“101.4, 876.9, 105.4, 704.2, 404.5, 228.2, 501.8” Spock said. As the numbers came Jim hurried to write them down. Number after number came and Jim wrote. Finally, after several minutes Spock stopped.

“did you get all the numbers?” he asked walking over to where Jim stood.

“Yup I’m pretty sure I did.” Jim replied with a smile.

“is that everything then? I do have to go put the octopus back in their tank” Jim said

“Yes, that is all I require. Thank you for your assistance Jim” Jim liked the way that Spock said his name. he said it with a focus and intensity that made his insides feel warm. Jim handed the clipboard back to Spock and Spock reached to grab it. Their fingers brushed, and Jim felt a spark of energy rush up his bones. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He inhaled softly and the look on Spock's face indicated he felt it too. Jim blinked and shook his head softly, trying to clear what just happened from his brain.

“Right… ok then let me know if you need anything. I’ll see you around” Jim said, releasing the clipboard into Spock's grasp. Spock only nodded in reply. Jim smiled softly and forced his legs to walk away. As he walked up to the now full octopus tank he was left wondering _What the fuck just happened?_


	2. How Illogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock can't stop thinking about Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little chapter for you all! Not to worry, I plan on future chapters being longer!

Spock sat back in his chair and fought the illogical urge to sigh. He was sitting in his office at the Starfleet Research Center and staring at his computer screen. On the screen was the numbers the man from the aquarium, Jim he had said his name was, had recorded. He had just finished checking it, for the third time, for any data error. Unfortunately, Jim apparently was no idiot because the data was perfectly correct. Normally Spock would be pleased by this information however, illogically, he had been hoping for some mistake so he could go back to the aquarium and see Jim again. Spock could think of several reasons why he desired to see Jim again. Firstly, the human was extraordinarily attractive. He had golden hair, a radiant smile, and the most breathtaking eyes Spock had ever seen. Blue eyes were something of a rarity on Vulcan but even compared to other blue eyes, Jim’s were beyond beautiful. Jim had even managed to make those hideous work overalls attractive. Spock was sure that beneath them was an extremely attractive body. Secondly, Jim’s personality was very vibrant. In the short time they had conversed Spock had already become addicted to Jim’s smile. Thirdly, and possibly most importantly, when they had touch Spock had felt something so peculiar. It was though energy had rushed up his arms. It felt wonderful. Ever since that had occurred 4.5 days ago, Spock had been looking for a reason to return. Spock’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

“enter” he called out. The door swished open and Nyota Uhura stepped in.

“hey Spock, how are you?” she asked approaching his desk and sitting down in the chair across from him. Nyota was his work companion who was supposed to accompany him to the aquarium on the day he met Jim but had gotten sick. She was also one of the few people Spock would call his friend.

“I am well Nyota. And you? Have your recovered from the andorian flu?” he asked, switching off his computer.

“For the most part yes. Listen I need to go back to that aquarium and take another look at those star fish. A recent study came out showing they might have medicinal properties and I’d like to confirm that. Would you be interested in joining me?” Nyota said. Spock had to fight the urge to smile. If he believed in luck he’d say he just got lucky. That would be illogical however.

“yes Nyota I believe that could be very fascinating. When would we be going?” Spock said, tamping down the excitement in his gut.

“well here’s the thing, I called the aquarium and the manager said if we want to get in to see them before Oceanica does their tests we’d have to go today.” Oceanica was Starfleet’s marine biology sections main rival of sorts. They always endeavored to launch their research papers before Oceanica did.

“That is fine, I do not have anything scheduled today that is of pressing matter. Perhaps we can go after lunch.” Spock said. He was illogically hoping Jim would be working today.

“Sure, lets grab some food now if you’re hungry?” Nyota offered. Spock nodded and rose to his feet. They walked to the cafeteria together in a light conversation on the changing tides near Italy and how they affected the marine life. Spock could not help think of seeing Jim’s smile once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more!


	3. You're The One That I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim loves old music

As Jim pulled on his work overalls he let out a small sigh. He’d hoped Spock would have come by again in the past few days but no such luck. Jim didn’t really know why he wanted to see the Vulcan again, but he figured it had something to do with that zap he’d felt when their hands touched. He couldn’t explain it and he’d never felt anything like it before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked up to Bone’s office. He knocked on the door and within seconds it swung open.

“hey Jim, come in” Bones said gruffly. Jim strode past him and plopped down into the chair at his desk.

“Bonesy” Jim said with a grin

“get out of my damn chair” Bones said, punching Jim on the arm.

“ow okay I get it” Jim replied and dramatically pulled himself up. Jim sat on the desk instead. Bones huffed out a sigh but didn’t say anything as he sat down.

“You home for dinner tonight? I’m making pasta” Jim asked

“yeah most likely. Actually, I’m surprised your not hitting the bars tonight Jim. It’s Friday, don’t you like to hook up on Friday nights?” Bones replied. Jim pressed a hand to his chest in mock-hurt

“You think I’m just some slut? How could you?” Jim replied through a fake sob. He then dropped the act immediately

“actually, I’m still planning on going to the bar tonight I just don’t want to go hungry.” He continued with a shrug

“of course. Well if you’re making pasta I’ll eat it. Now can you mop the damn floor Jim? It is your job after all.” Bones said gesturing towards the mop bucket in the corner of the office. Jim let out a groan.

“Don’t give me that shit Jim. I’m technically your boss so since I don’t want to mop you get the _honour_ of doing it instead.” Bones said with a sly grin.

“Fine, fine. But can I listen to my tunes? There’s no one schedules to come in today so I won’t be bothering anyone” Jim said

“You’ll be bothering me. Your music taste is garbage. And it’ll give me a damn headache. You trying to send me to an early grave?” bones said shaking his head

“C’mon Bones. Pleeeaaasssee? You know I’ll be more efficient if I have my music.” Jim pleaded. Bones let out a displeased grunt.

“Fine. But not to loud. You’ll make the damn fish deaf.” Bones said slightly exasperated.

“Thanks Bonesy” Jim said as he got off the desk.

“Hop to” Bones replied. Jim bounded out of the room and went up to the speakers. He plugged his music chip into the speakers and hit shuffle. Jim was pleased when Sabotage by the Beastie Boys came on. He set the volume and grabbed the mop bucket and mop. Jim actually didn’t mind mopping as long as he had some tunes to do with. As he began to mop near the larger tanks he let himself enjoy the music. There was something about old music that Jim really loved. He listened to the pounding base and let himself dance a little. Okay maybe more than a little. By the fifth song Jim was dancing hardcore and singing. He just couldn’t resist. The fifth song ended, and Jim actually laughed out loud when the next song came on. It was “You’re the one that I want” from _Grease_. Jim was a closeted musical theatre fan. Most of the time when this song came on when he was in public he’d immediately turn it off, but Jim hesitated. There was no one around so Jim though _fuck it_ and let it play. Jim began to dance to this one too. He couldn’t resist it was just so damn catchy.

“You’re the one that I want, oo oo oo honey” Jim sang softly. He swung the mop around to the rhythm of the song. Jim sang into the mop handle as if it were a microphone. As Jim went to do a spin he turned around and stopped dead. Standing in front of him was none other than Spock (nicknamed Sexy Vulcan Dude by Jim) and Jim’s old Xenolinguistics teacher Uhura. Jim dropped the mop and it fell with a clatter to the floor. Spock looked as stoic and emotionless as any Vulcan save for the raised eyebrows, and Uhura looked like she was a second away from bursting out with laughter. Uhura was only three years older than Jim but her expertise in Xenolinguistics meant she taught first year Xenolinguistics.

“Uh… hi.” Jim said, heat rising to his cheeks in what must have been an impressive blush. Jim suddenly realized the music was still playing and he hurried to turn it off.

“Um sorry about… that. Hi Spock, Hi Uhura” he said walking up to the two people dressed in Starfleet science blues.

“Nice dancing Jim. We’re here to see the starfish again.” Uhura said with a small laugh. Jim’s blush deepened.

“Right. Was it the data I helped you record Spock? Did I get it wrong?” Jim said looking to Spock who had yet to say anything.

“Negative. the data you recorded was correct. New information on the species has recently come to light and we are simply performing new tests on the specimen.” Spock said. He seemed to pause for a moment as if he wanted to say more but he didn’t continue. Jim felt relieved he hadn’t messed up the data.

“okay. Well I’ll show you the way again. By the way I took your advice on the heat setting for the starfish and you were right. They’re much more active now. We’ll as active as a starfish can be” Jim said with a laugh as he began to walk down the hall. Spock and Uhura followed closely behind. Jim did his best to shake off his embarrassing dance moment. As they approached the tank Jim noticed Spock staring at him. Jim blushed again. He looked at Spock who quickly looked away.

“well here they are. I’ve got to get back to um… mopping so, just let me know if you need anything.” Jim said backing away from the two slightly. Uhura flashed him a sly smile.

“of course, Jim. We won’t keep you from your tunes” she said with a laugh.

“don’t worry I’m not judging. I love _Grease_.” Uhura continued. Jim threw her a slight glare but quickly turned it into a laugh. Uhura and Jim had loved teasing each other when he was in her class. It was nice to know she hadn’t changed in the past two years.

“okay, okay. See you later Uhura. See you later Spock” Jim said with another grin. Jim turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway towards the large tanks. Jim had decided he’d finish mopping in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! please comment and leave kudos if you liked it! Stay tuned for more chapters!


	4. Finally Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim goes to a bar and sees someone unexpected.

The music in the bar was blaring and Spock hated it. As he walked into the crowded establishment his senses were overwhelmed by the smell of alcohol, the incessant chatter of the people of the bar, and the emotions bleeding off the many people in the bar. Spock was instantly reminded why he never went to bars. Spock spotted Nyota Uhura towards the other end of the establishment. She was leaning on a table and chatting with a brunette man rather seductively. Spock made his way over to her. 

“Oh Spock! Thanks for coming!” Nyota said drunkenly when she spotted Spock.

“It is of no consequence Nyota. I am always willing to be a sober ride home for you. It is only logical.” Spock replied. Nyota had called Spock half an hour ago, explaining that her designated driver had abandoned her and she didn’t have enough money for a cab. Though it did disturb Spock’s meditation, Spock was more than willing to help her get home safely.

“Aw you’re the best Spock” Nyota said. Her words were slurred and it was clear she was quite intoxicated.

“Are you prepared to leave now Nyota?” Spock replied. He was eager to get out of this overwhelming bar. Nyota suddenly looked guilty.

“Um. would you hate me if I had a couple more drinks? Me and Josh here were just talking.” Nyota said, gesturing to the brunette man. Spock was Vulcan therefore he did not sigh though he was tempted to.

“Alright Nyota I will get myself a non-alcoholic drink. Alert me when you are prepared to depart.” Spock said.

“Thank youuuuu” Nyota said with another drunken giggle. Spock turned away and walked up to the bar where an andorian bartender looked at him with a shocked expression. Clearly he was surprised to see a Vulcan in a place like this.

“What do you have for non-alcoholic drinks?” Spock asked, pulling out his credit chip. The bartender wiggled his antenas with amusement.

“We have soda, water, or I could get you a non-alcoholic beer” he replied.

“A ginger-ale will suffice” Spock said handing over his chip. While alcohol didn’t affect Vulcans, Spock was half human so it had a minor affect on him. The bartender scanned his chip and passed it back wordlessly. The andorian then reached under the bar and pulled up a glass that Spock doubted the cleanliness of. The bartender filled it with flat-looking ginger ale and slid it towards Spock. 

“Thank you” Spock said, picking up the glass and turning around to survey the bar. Spock noticed Nyota was being particularly handsy with the brunette man. An attractive red-haired Orion woman was engaged in a conversation with a blonde man. A human man was yelling at another human male and it looked like it was on the verge of becoming physical. Spock looked back towards the Orion woman and the blonde she was conversing with. The man had his back to Spock so he couldn’t see his face. Spock was able to see that the man did have a very attractive backside though. The man suddenly threw his head back in laughter and shifted his body to the side. Spock was suddenly able to see the man’s face and was shocked to learn that it was none other than Jim from the aquarium. Jim looked much different than usual. He wasn’t wearing those hideous overalls and rain-boots. Instead Jim was wearing a form fitting navy blue shirt that showed off impressive muscles and golden skin. He was also wearing light blue jeans that complimented his legs nicely. Jim had on a worn black leather jacket on as well. Finally, Jim had styled his golden hair with some gel so that it fell back from his face with gentle curls. He was breathtaking. Spock realized he was walking towards Jim without knowing it. He approached the golden man quickly, not taking in his surroundings. As Spock approached Jim finally saw him. He looked surprised for a moment but then quickly smiled wide.

“Hey Spock! I didn’t expect you to be in a place like this” Jim said, turning to face Spock fully.

“Hello Jim. I am Nyota’s ‘designated driver’ and I am waiting for her to be ready to leave this establishment.” Spock replied. He felt strangely thrilled that Jim was here. He was also pleased that Jim didn’t seem to be heavily intoxicated. Jim was drinking a beer but Spock guessed that it must have been either his first or second drink. Jim laughed 

“Well you might be waiting awhile. I saw here making out with a guy just a second ago.” Jim said taking a sip of his beer. Spock looked around and saw that Spock was telling the truth, Nyota was heavily engaged in a make-out session with the brunette man. This time Spock did sigh. Jim let out another laugh, a sound so wonderful it gave Spock chills. 

“Oh this is my friend Gaila” Jim said, patting the Orion woman on the shoulder.

“Hey how’s it going?” she said with a toothy grin.

“I am well, thank you” Spock replied holding up the Ta’al.

“Jim I’m gonna go hit on that hot andorian bartender again. I’ll see you in a bit” Gaila said, turning to Jim.

“Gaila honey, this is what, your fifth attempt? I don’t know if your ever gonna get anything but your drink order from him.” Jim said with a grin.

“Well then I’ll die trying” Gaila said with a laugh.

“Goodluck to you then” Jim said as Gaila sauntered towards the bar. Jim turned back towards Spock. He flashed Spock a smile that Spock wasn’t sure was supposed to be seductive, but was definitely effective in seducing Spock. 

“Would you like to sit down?” Spock said guestering to an empty booth behind Jim.

“Yeah sure” Jim said with another beautiful smile. They slid into the booth and Spock was immediately grateful because it was effective in blocking out some of the sounds from the bar. 

“So Mr.Spock please tell me about yourself. I feel like I hardly know anything about you.” Jim said taking another sip of beer.

“Well I was raised on the planet Vulcan by my Vulcan father and human mother. At the age eighteen, by terran standards, I rejected my spot at the VSA and instead joined Starfleet academy. During my academy years I became taken with the sciences of Marine Biology and joined Starfleet’s Marine section. My father was less than pleased.” Spock said. Spock had never told a practical stranger such intimate details but he felt strangely at ease with Jim. jim nodded sympathetically.

“And you Jim? Tell me about yourself” Spock said. He was curious about the life of this golden man. Jim’s beautiful blue eyes looked down at his beer with slight shyness.

“Well I was raised in Riverside Iowa. My mom was in the ‘fleet for years and my dad… well he’s the famous George Kirk. I’m actually currently in starfleet academy. I’m in my third year. I’m on the advanced track. I’m hoping to graduate this year.” Jim said. Spock was shocked by multiple things that Jim had said. Spock was the only person, besides Jim apparently, to ever take the advanced track. Jim must be extremely intelligent. 

“You’re James T. Kirk?” Spock asked. Jim let out a sigh

“Yeah that’s me. The only person ever born in an escape pod” Jim replied. Spock did not need to be an expert in human behavior to know that Jim clearly didn’t want to talk about this.

“What do you plan to do when you’ve graduated from the academy?” Spock said in an attempt to change the subject. Jim’s eyes met his again. They seemed to be flashing with life.

“I’m going to captain a starship of course” Jim said with as sly grin. Spock felt a warmth in his stomach at the sight of Jim’s smile. Spock held his gaze. It was like Jim was staring right into Spock’s katra. Spock couldn’t look away even if he tried. It was like everything outside of Spock and Jim ceased to exist. Spock swallowed and realized his mouth had gone dry. Spock reached forward blindly for his ginger-ale and proceeded to knock his drink over. Their gaze broke as Spock fumbled to keep the glass from spilling over. Jim reached forward and grabbed the glass. His fingers overlapped with Spock’s. Spock froze at the touch. That tingling sensation was back. The same one they had had the first time they touched. The feeling was like fireworks in his bones. It traveled up his arm and into his elbow. Jim stopped moving too, his mouth was open in a silent ‘o’. 

“What is that?” Jim asked, his voice low and quiet. From their skin contact Spock could feel the curiosity from Jim. it matched his own.

“I do not know. I have never experienced this before” Spock replied honestly. They remained still for at least a full minute. Their gazes locked, their fingers overlapping around Spock’s glass. Finally Jim pulled his hand away.

“So, um, what made you decide to go into marine biology? Isn’t Vulcan a desert planet?” Jim asked somewhat awkwardly

“I suppose that was part of the appeal. The field is so different from anything I could experience on my home planet. It is also very interesting” Spock replied. They began to talk again. They shared childhood memories, although from what Spock gathered, Jim did not have an ideal childhood. They also talked about future hopes and aspirations. By the time Nyota approached them, extremely drunk and disheveled, they had been talking for almost two hours. 

“Hey Spocky. Oh heyyy Jim! How are you? You look hot in that shirt” Nyota said plopping down into the booth next to Spock. She burst into a fit of laughter.

“Perhaps it is time I take you home Nyota” Spock said.

“M'kay Spocky. Let's go” Nyota said, pulling herself up from the booth.

“Jim would you care for a ride home?” Spock asked.

“Well Gaila is supposed to be my ride…” Jim said looking around the bar. He spotted Gaila leaning over the bar kissing the andorian bartender deeply.

“Actually it looks like she’s pretty busy. I think I will take you up on that offer Mr.Spock. If it’s not too much trouble?” Jim said turning back towards Spock.

“Of course Jim. I do not mind.” Spock replied. Nyota burst out into laughter again. They made their way out of the bar and into the parking lot. Spock was immediately relieved to be away from the crowds and the noise. They climbed into Spock’s hover car and made their way onto the road. 

“I will drop off Nyota first.” Spock said to Jim. Jim nodded in reply. Nyota was singing softly in the backseat. Spock found himself glancing over at Jim repeatedly. The lights from the city were shining on his skin and he looked as if he were glowing. Spock illogically thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

They pulled up to Nyota’s apartment and she clambered out of the car with a drunken goodbye followed by more giggles. They waited to be sure she got in safely then pulled back out onto the main road.

“So I live at the academy dorms.” Jim said after a moment. They continued to chat about Jim’s classes until they arrived at the academy campus.

“Thank you for the ride Spock. It was really great getting to know you better.” Jim said with another smile.

“I also greatly enjoyed your company Jim.” Spock said

“Goodnight Spock” Jim said, opening the car door. Spock suddenly felt an urgency.

“Wait Jim” Spock said. Then he paused. Jim looked expectantly at him.

“Would-would you be interested in dinner… with me?” Spock said. He felt more vulnerable than possibly he ever had.

“Yeah that’d be great. Here if you give me your comm I’ll put my number in it” Jim said with a grin. Spock felt immense relief. He passed Jim his comm and watched as Jim typed in his number. When he passed the comm back their fingers brushed once more. Once again the tingling occurred

“We’ll have to figure out what that is” Jim said with a small laugh. Spock nodded.

“Okay, goodnight” Jim said as he exited the car

“Goodnight” Spock replied. He waited until Jim entered the dorm building before driving away. Spock reprimanded himself for the giddy, excited feeling that was pooling in his gut. Spock required much meditation to get his controls back in order. Spock couldn’t help but look forward to dinner with Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter! Please leave Kudos and comments! Stay tuned for more!


	5. What To Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets ready for his date with Spock

Jim flopped onto his bed with a heavy sigh. Across the room his roommate, best friend, and job supervisor let out a gruff noise and looked at Jim.

“What’s your deal kid?” Bones asked as he put down his PADD

“I have a date tonight and I’m nervous.” Jim whined then buried his face into his pillow.

“Oh your date with that hobgoblin biologist is tonight eh?” Bones said 

“His name is Spock… and yes” Jim replied, momentarily lifting his face from his pillow

“Why are you nervous? You hook up with people practically on a daily basis” Bones said, shaking his head.

“But… Spock isn’t a hook up. I really like him. I want it to  _ be _ something” Jim said, slightly embarrassed. It was true that Jim was new stranger to casual hookups. Jim liked sex and therefore had a lot of it. Jim was really drawn to Spock though. Sure Jim would love to have sex with him, Spock was gorgeous, but Jim also really wanted to get to  _ know _ Spock. Sex was just a bonus.

“Are you telling me that  _ the _ James T. Kirk wants a committed and monogamous relationship? Who are you and what have you done with Jim?” Bones said shaking his head.

“Hey!” Jim cried as he chucked his pillow at Bones. 

“I can be committed! I just haven’t found anyone worth committing to yet. Until now…” Jim said. Bones let out a small ‘hmph’ and picked his PADD up again. 

“Well then why are you nervous? You like him, he likes you. If he hasn’t already run from the hills from you then I doubt he will. Props to him. God knows how I've put up with you” Bones said tossing Jim’s pillow back. Jim put a hand to his chest in mock hurt

“I’ll have you know that several people have told me I’m great in bed!” Jim said

“Yeah and then several people have also told you you’re a heartless playboy” Bones replied pointedly. 

“Ugh you’re no fun” Jim said, then cracked a smile. 

“Bonsey what should I wear?” Jim said as he sat up. Bones sighed again and put his PADD back down.

“For God sake Jim. Are you five years old or something? Can’t you dress yourself” Bones said exasperatedly. 

“C’mon Bones please? I need help” Jim said as he walked over to his closet. Their dorm was small but comfortable. Jim and Bones had similar tastes so they both enjoyed the way they had decorated it with a navy blue couch, a light blue armchair, and several black side tables. They also had a kitchen with an island that served as a table, and two desks.

“Jim just put on a blue shirt to bring out your eyes and some black pants. With your butt and baby blue eyes he’ll be asking to marry you by desert” Bones said waving a hand in dismissal.

“I knew you had a thing for my butt! You’re in love with me aren’t you?” Jim teased as he looked through his shirts

“Don’t make me punch you Jim.” Bones said with a small laugh. Jim found a nice button-up light blue shirt and a pair of black trousers. He changed out of his sweatpants and graphic tee and put them on. Jim went into their bathroom and brushed his teeth, combed his hair back (many people had told him his hair was sexy) and put on a small amount of cologne. He emerged from the bathroom five minutes later

“Well Bonesy, how do I look” Jim said, guestering to himself

“Jim if I weren’t straight, which I am very much so, I’d kiss you.” Bones said with a slight shake of the head. Jim laugh and sat down on the couch. Jim thought about picking up his PADD while he waited for Spock, but Jim was too anxious. Instead Jim fidgeted with the hem on his sleeve until a light knock interrupted his thoughts. Jim jumped up from the couch and raced to the door. He swung it open and took in the sight of Spock. Spock was wearing dark trousers similar to his own, and a slim-fitting black tunic. He looked so incredibly attractive that Jim stopped breathing for a second. Jim stamped down his lust and flashed Spock his brightest smile

“Hey, how’s it going?” Jim said as he stepped back to allow Spock in.

“I am well Jim, and you?” Spock asked as he entered into Jim’s dorm

“I’m great! Let me just grab my jacket and we’ll go” Jim said as he turned to the coat rack. Bones looked up from his spot on the armchair.

“Hello Spock.” Bones said with a nod.

“You must be Leonard McCoy. You are Jim’s supervisor correct?” Spock asked

“Well actually I’m his best friend, roommate,  _ and _ supervisor” Bones said gruffly. Spock nodded in understanding. Jim approached wearing a black blazer

“All set?” Jim asked Spock.

“Yes I am prepared to depart.” Spock said and he opened the door.

“Bye Bonesy!” Jim said with a wink as he exited the apartment. The door shut after them and Bones shook his head

“Well this’ll be interesting” Bones said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took awhile and that it's short! It's my birthday so I haven't had much time to write! The next chapter will likely be much longer as it'll be the big date! Please leave comments and kudos! All feedback is appreciated!


	6. The Date Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock finally go on their date.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet but not uncomfortably so. Their silence was easy and companionable. Spock looked over from the driver seat at Jim. Jim looked incredibly attractive in black pants and a light blue button-up shirt. The shirt complimented his eyes incredibly well. Jim was looking out the window. The city lights were on his face. Spock illogically thought it was incredibly beautiful. Jim suddenly looked over at Spock.

“You know I don’t miss Iowa but I hate the light pollution in San francisco. Back in Riverside you could see every star in the sky at night. Here you can’t see anything.” Jim said with a far-off look in his eyes. Spock nodded slightly

“It is a pity that by now scientists have not found a way to reduce light pollution. Do you miss them?” Spock asked

“Yeah I do… although in a way it’s worth it because I’m in Starfleet to get closer to the stars. If I have to wait a couple years to see them it’ll be worth it.” Jim replied with a soft smile.

“That is logical. I also find stars aesthetically pleasing to look at. Obviously on Vulcan the constellations are different however there are times I find myself craving to look at the stars. It is illogical yet true nonetheless.” Spock said. He found it strangely easy to tell Jim of his emotional attachment to the stars. He had never told anyone before. He viewed it as a weakness.

“That makes sense. I hated Riverside but the stars… they call me” Jim said softly. Spock did not mention that it was impossible for stars to call someone. Spock understood what Jim was trying to say. Spock pulled up to the restaurant and parked the hovercar. He and Jim exited the car and walked up to the small restaurant. Nyota Uhura had recommended the place to Spock. It was a quaint italian restaurant with many vegetarian and non-vegetarian options available. As they entered the restaurant Spock took in the surroundings. The air was warm and balmy. The smell of pasta made Spock salivate slightly. It was lit with an orange glow from candles and low lights. Spock was incredibly satisfied with Nyota’s recommendation as the air felt very romantic and inviting.

“This looks great Spock!” Jim said with a blinding grin. Spock felt pleased with himself that he had impressed Jim.

“I am pleased you find it satisfactory Jim” Spock said fighting back a smile. A lavender skinned alien known as a Sarrantin greeted them at the front.

“Hello! Welcome. Table for two?” She asked with an accent of someone who was determined to learn standard without the help of a universal translator.

“Yes please” Jim said with a smile. The waitress nodded and lead them to a table near the back. It was private and inviting. Jim and Spock sat down at the small table and the waitress set down two menus

“Can I get you something to drink tonight gentlemen?” The waitress asked

“I’ll have iced tea please” Jim said

“And I will have spiced tea please” Spock said

“Of course. I’ll be right back with that” The waitress said with a small bow. She walked away and a moment later Jim spoke.

“So how is work?” He said browsing the menu

“Work has been quite satisfactory lately. The tropical starfish you are housing at you aquarium have been showing some interesting results. They possibly have medicinal properties” Spock said as he set down his menu. Jim set down his menu as well

“Really? What kind of medicinal properties?” he asked, leaning forward slightly.

“We are not sure yet but possibly healing properties. The starfish can regenerate at an alarmingly fast rate” Spock replied, pleased that Jim seemed interested in Spock’s work.

“Wow that is really cool. They look so small and useless but if they could make our regenerators better that’d be amazing” Jim said with a smile. The waitress approached and set down their drinks.

“Are you ready to order?” She asked, pulling out a notepad

“Yes. I’ll have the penne with alfredo please” Spock said as he passed his menu to the waitress

“And I will have the spaghetti and meatballs” Jim said doing the same.

“Okay, I’ll be back with those soon” the waitress and walked away again. Spock turned back to Jim

“How are classes?” Spock asked, taking a sip of his tea

“Overall pretty good. As you know I’m on the advanced track which is a lot of work but I don’t regret it.” Jim said with a small smile

“Yes I found the advanced track to be challenging but rewarding as well. I don’t doubt you can handle it” Spock replied. Jim flashed him a grin. Spock felt he could easily become addicted to Jim Kirk’s smile.

“I have this one professor though, my advanced engineering teacher, who absolutely despises me. I have no idea why” Jim said with a slight eye roll

“Who is your professor?”

“Mr. Alandrick”

“Oh yes I had him as well. He dislikes students that surpass him. Alandrick himself had to apply to the academy twice before he was accepted. I assume he is jealous of your ability to master the advanced track.”

“Wow that actually makes a lot of sense. He’s not even that good at engineering honestly” Jim said with a laugh

“Yes I remember him struggling with basic engineering theories. I would not put it past him to not know the contents of a warp core coolant pack” Spock said. Jim let out a laugh that warmed Spock’s bones.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re really funny?” Jim said with a grin.

“I believe you are the first” Spock said. Though he was illogically pleased that Jim enjoyed his subtle attempts at humour. The waitress approached holding two plates. After setting them down she bowed again and hurried away.

“This looks so good” Jim said picking up his fork. Spock silently agreed. As he bit into this pasta he knew that Nyota had not just recommended this restaurant for atmosphere, the food was delicious too. 

“Oh my God this is good” Jim said as he dug his fork back into his food for another bite. 

“Yes this is quite satisfactory” Spock said in agreement. As they ate they talked more about Jim’s classes. Spock learned that Jim was at the top of his classes. Apparently Jim was a certified genius and excelled in everything he encountered.

“I just can’t seem to master klingon though. It’s such a hard language” Jim said in reference to his advanced Xenolinguistics class.

“Yes I too struggled with klingon. My coworker Nyota is quite skilled in it though”

“I’m not surprised. She did teach Xenolinguistics after all” Jim said with a nod.

“She is quite proficient at Xenolinguistics”

“Why did she end up in marine biology anyway?” Jim asked as he finished off the last of his pasta

“Ultimately she desired a change from xenolinguistics and seeing as she was talented at biology and interested in marine biology, it made logical sense. That is at least, what she expressed to me” Spock said as he finished the last bite of his dish.

“That makes sense” Jim said with a nod. The waitress came back with a credit machine.

“Is this together or seperate?” She asked

“I will pay” Spock said, pulling out his credit chip

“Thank you Spock, you didn’t have to”

“I am aware however as I asked you to dinner I would like to pay” Spock said as he scanned his credit chip. 

“Well thanks anyway” Jim said with a smile. 

“Are you prepared to depart?” Spock said as the waitress walked away

“Sure” Jim said, pulling on his coat. Spock was suddenly struck with an idea.

“Jim if you are amenable I would like to go somewhere before we end our evening. It will take approximately an hour though.” Spock said hopefully.    

“Okay sure. What’d you have in mind?” Jim replied looking puzzled but intrigued. 

“I believe it is what humans call a ‘surprise’” Spock said.

“Well alright then Mr.Spock. Lead on” Jim grinned. They exited the restaurant together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! please leave kudos and comments! Stay tuned for more!


	7. The Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock surprises Jim, and makes an astounding discovery.

The car ride was much more lively than the one to the restaurant had been. Jim was dripping with anticipation and excitement. As they drove Jim and Spock chatted easily. It seemed they had a lot more in common than one would think.

“So Mr.Spock… tell me why you chose Starfleet instead of the Vulcan Science Academy” Jim said as he stared appreciatively at the Vulcan who was basked in the city lights

“I originally planned to attend the VSA. There was always a desire to join Starfleet. Even when I was a young child. I found the prospect of exploration to be fascinating. Ultimately my father desired me to attend the VSA and it was logical to do so. I cast away my illogical desire to join Starfleet and I was accepted at the VSA.” Spock said. He paused as though deep in thought.

“What changed?” Jim gently probed

“When I stood before the council made up of the most respected Vulcans in the galaxy, including my father, they told me that I had achieved so much ‘despite my disadvantage’” Spock said. He paused again

“What disadvantage” Jim asked softly, seeing emotion behind the Vulcan stoic mask. 

“My human mother. They saw my mixed heritage as a negative thing. In that moment I knew that if I joined the VSA I would constantly be seen as disadvantaged. I knew in that moment that I did not want that for myself. No matter how logical the VSA may have been” Spock said. Jim sat in silence for a moment. A small bubble of anger was brewing in his chest, sadness too. 

“Spock I can’t think of a single disadvantage that you have. I mean IDIC is all about diversity. They should be holding you up on a pedestal for God sake. You’re the only human/vulcan hybrid in existence and you’re a freaking genius. The VSA would have been lucky to have you, but they also didn’t deserve you” Jim said firmly. Spock’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He glanced over at Jim and those warm brown eyes were deep with emotion. For all the vulcan stoicism his face had, those eyes were completely human.

“Jim I- I am pleased you see me in such high regard” Spock replied quietly

“Well I have two eyes and two ears don’t I?” Jim said, grinning. 

“And you Jim? How did you choose Starfleet?” Spock asked, ignoring Jim’s last remark, though a small green blush had appeared on his cheeks. The second Spock asked it, Jim’s smile faded. A moment of silence passed. Emotions were bubbling in Jim’s chest. He’d never been good at sharing his feelings before. He had to get shitfaced drunk just to tell Bones he’d been on tarsus. But now, sitting here with Spock, Jim felt compelled to share.

“Well as you know I was born in space. My father died moments after I was born which meant that my mother always associated me with my father. To be honest I grew up hating Starfleet. Every year on my birthday there was only press talks, remembrance ceremonies, and sadness. Part of me felt like… Starfleet had robbed me of the life I could have had.” Jim paused for a second, he gently shook his head to clear it of emotion and continued. “ I was bitter and jaded. Once I drove my stepfather’s car off a cliff. I was eleven” Jim said with a laugh. His laugh died in his throat a moment later.

“They sent me to tarsus for that. When I got back from tarsus I was even more bitter and jaded. I guess seeing people starve to death around you will do that.” Jim said. He paused again to collect himself. From the driver seat Spock spoke

“I am sorry you had to experience such a horrible thing” He said quietly. Jim looked out the window and nodded.

“Anyway. After that I was in and out of juvie until I turned 18. After that I didn’t do anything bad enough to warrant arrest, but bar fights were a regular part of my schedule. One night I went to a bar and saw this girl. A Starfleet cadet. None other than Nyota Uhura actually” Jim said. Spock actually looked surprised at this.

“I started hitting on her and ended up getting in a fight with a few of her male friends. Got the shit kicked out of me actually. Afterwards Christopher Pike gave me a little pep talk. He dared me to be a better man than my father. To just be a better man overall. I got on the shuttle the next morning.” Jim said. That story wasn’t one of his shining moments and Jim was struck with a fear that Spock would judge him for his past actions. Jim looked over at Spock and saw that his face held no judgement.

“From what I have seen from you so far, you are not the same man that you just described in you story. I believe you have already become a better man.” Spock said. Now it was Jim’s turn to blush. 

“Thank you” Jim said quietly

“Thanks are illogical. I am merely stating an observation” Spock replied. Jim let out a chuckle.

“Okay Spock” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes. They had been driving for quite awhile and Jim was getting curious again. 

“Jim I believe we have arrived at a proper location” Spock said though he didn’t stop the car. Suddenly Spock drove off the road and into the grassy field beside the road.

“Whoa, where are you going?” Jim asked in surprise. Spock didn’t answer but instead kept driving until they were solidly away from the road. Spock stopped the car and looked over at Jim.

“We are here” Spock said matter-of-factually

“Okay… and what are we doing in the middle of a random field an hour away from the city? Are you going to murder me or something?” Jim asked, only half joking

“No Jim I am not here to inflict bodily harm on you. We are here to do what humans call ‘stargazing” Spock said, the very corner of his mouth rising in amusement. Jim’s heart suddenly swelled with affection.

“That sounds great Spock” Jim said with a smile so wide his cheeks hurt. They exited the car and stepped out into the balmy September night. Jim looked up and gasped softly. The whole sky was lit up with thousands of stars. His heart ached with nostalgia for his childhood home. Sometimes Jim would go up on the roof of the barn to watch the stars when he was young. Jim looked back to Spock and saw, to his surprise, that Spock was sitting on the hood of his car. Jim grinned and walked over.

“You are welcome to sit with me” Spock said, guestering next to himself.

“I think I will” Jim replied. He sat down on the hood of the car next to Spock then suddenly knew exactly what to do. Jim lay back on the car so his back was on the windshield. Spock hesitated only momentarily before laying back beside him. Jim looked up at the wide expanse of sky above him. It was breathtaking. For several minutes they sat in silence until Jim spoke again.

“I could’ve been a writer you know” Jim said without looking at Spock.

“A novelist?” Spock inquired

“Yeah. I wrote a book once. It was called ‘black fly’ and it was about Tarsus. Well sort of about tarsus. It was fiction but it was heavily based on my experience. Ultimately he publishers refused to print it because they claimed it was to grim” Jim said. 

“Do you still have a copy?” Spock asked

“Yeah I still have the manuscript” Jim nodded.

“If it is alright with you I would like to read it one day” Spock said. Surprise ran through Jim

“Really?” He asked

“Yes, I desire to know of your past and to see your writing” Spock said. Jim swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. They lapsed back into gentle silence. It was easy. There wasn’t any awkwardness or feeling of needing to fill the silence. Jim was suddenly struck with the thought that he had never expected this. In all his life he had never been one for the romantics. Jim had always been the type for one night stands and not being able to remember the person he slept with last name. Jim didn’t do ‘love’ or ‘romance’ yet here he was stargazing with a crazy hot, crazy amazing Vulcan. How could he have ever expected this? Jim didn’t want Spock to be a one night stand. Jim wanted Spock to be ‘something’. Jim couldn’t explain why, just like he couldn’t explain the tingly warmth that occurred every time they touched. It was like something out of a book or a movie. Stargazing on the hood of a hover car. Shoulder to shoulder. The stars seemed so close in that moment. So intimate. Jim felt he could reach out and grab the stars. As if they were as small as they appeared in the sky. Jim turned his head to the side and looked at Spock, only to find him staring back. Jim smiled softly. 

“Thank you Spock. This is really amazing” Jim whispered. 

“No thanks are necessary Jim. I enjoy being here with you.” Spock said. Electricity danced in the space between their faces. Tension as tight as a coil. Jim exhaled softly. He looked at Spock’s lips, tinged slightly green. Jim looked back into Spock’s burning eyes. He felt he could fall into them. Spock shifted forward slowly. Jim did the same. Warm breath danced across Jim’s mouth and Jim, with determination, closed the distance. Their lips met in a kiss that was slow, yet somehow still passionate. That same tingly warmth spread across his lips and down his spine. It was like coming home after a long day, or entering a warm building after a rainstorm. It was safety. After who knows how long, they finally broke apart, desperate for air. Spock’s gaze was infinite. Finally Spock spoke

“T’hy’la” He breathed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos! Stay tuned for more!


	8. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Jim and Spock

The moment that sacred word left Spock’s mouth he knew it was true. Suddenly the electrical touches and instant connection made complete sense to Spock. He was shocked he hadn’t realized it upon their first touch. The T’hy’la bond was revered in his culture and for him to have found his very own T’hy’la in this blonde haired blue eyed human, Spock felt incredibly honoured. Spock’s mind began to race with thoughts. He would have to call his mother and father immediately. His mother would be ecstatic and his father would be pleased that Spock had finally found a mate. Sarek would want to know when the official bonding will take place as it is only logical they bond now that they have discovered they are T’hy’la. Spock’s brain suddenly halted. Jim was not Vulcan. Human’s did not follow logic, especially when it came to bonding, or marriage. Spock feared Jim would be frightened at the idea of bonding so soon after meeting. Jim gazed at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

“What did you say?” He asked, his voice deep and soft

“I said ‘T’hy’la’” Spock replied. Jim laughed softly, a golden sound that warmed Spock’s bones.

“What does that mean? It’s Vulcan right?” 

“Yes it is Vulcan.” Spock paused, unsure how to respond. He didn’t know whether he should tell Jim what it meant in entirety or not. 

“Spock?” Jim asked sounding slightly concerned.

“On Vulcan we have bonds. Those who are highly mentally compatible bond. T’hy’la is an ancient and revered bond between individuals who are extremely compatible. In human terms it is similar to the word ‘soulmates’. It is why we feel that sensation every time we touch. I am ashamed I did not realize it sooner” Spock said. He felt a stab of nervousness run through him at the prospect of Jim’s reaction. Spock felt a wave of relief moments later as he noticed the openness of Jim’s face.

“So we’re T’hy’la?” Jim asked. His voice didn’t portray any fear.

“Yes. Upon our kiss I finally realized it.”

“Wow. That’s wild.” Jim breathed. His face slid into a grin “It’s a good thing I like you then” Jim said. Spock was incredibly relieved. He decided not to bring up bonding yet as he didn’t want to push it. 

“I also like you very much Jim.” Spock said. Jim’s grin turned slightly sly

“Well then, what are you going to do about it Mr.Spock?” Jim asked. Spock didn’t need to be an expert on humans to know what Jim was implying so Spock leaned forward and caught Jim’s lips in a fiery kiss. Jim kissed back eagerly. Jim’s lips were so soft and Spock felt he could easily get addicted to their taste. Spock pushed forward and Jim opened his mouth to allow Spock’s tongue access. Spock explored the warmth of Jim’s mouth and the slight roughness of Jim’s tongue. Jim moaned into Spock’s lips. Spock felt his blood heat with passion. Spock moved forward so that Jim was flat on his back and Spock was above him. Jim pulled back from Spock panting.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this here. I mean we are on the hood of your car.” Jim said. He was running his hands up and down Spock’s back and it felt incredible. Spock swallowed heavily. Jim’s lips were beautifully pink and his hair was slightly mussed. It was one of the most attractive things Spock had ever seen. 

“Yes. would you be willing to accompany me to my apartment?” Spock asked. Jim laughed again

“You’re quite forward aren’t you? Yeah I’ll go back to your apartment” Jim replied with a smile. Spock slid off the hood of the car and offered forward a hand to help Jim down. 

“Isn’t hand touching obscene on Vulcan? Or is that just a myth?” Jim asked slightly shy.

“While that is true, since we have just kissed excessively upon the hood of my car, the touching of our hands would not be obscene. It is similar to a kiss on Vulcan” Spock said. Jim took Spock’s hand without a word. Spock relished in the wonderful feeling running up his arm upon their contact. 

 

The drive to Spock’s apartment was quiet. The air was heavy with sexual tension. Every now and then Spock would touch Jim’s hand in a simple kiss. Spock would often go to sneak a glance at Jim and find those blue eyes staring intensely back. If Sarek were there Spock would feel ashamed with how emotional he was, but the only person present was Jim, his T’hy’la. Jim continued to stare up into the stars until the approaching city lights hid them from view. Spock questioned how he hadn’t realized what Jim was to him sooner. It was though Spock’s very katra was drawn to Jim. At one point Jim mentioned Spock’s staring

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Jim said with a laugh

“Why would I take a photograph when it would be neither as aesthetically pleasing nor as companionable as having you with me” Spock said. Jim flushed red in what humans call ‘blushing’ and Spock found it incredibly appealing. Finally they pulled into Spock’s apartment complex. The space between Jim and Spock as they walked into the building was alive with electricity. As they stood in the small elevator Jim reached out and clasped Spock’s hand. A shiver ran through Spock but he hid it through his stoic mask. Spock pressed the button for the 15th floor. As the elevator began to rise Jim ran his fingers up and down Spock’s. On Vulcan it would be considered incredibly dirty. Spock swallowed heavily. When Jim squeezed Spock’s fingers Spock snapped. Within seconds Jim was pressed against the wall and Spock’s lips were on his. It was heated and passionate and beyond incredible. The desire inside Spock was so strong he felt he might burst from it. It scared him and encouraged him all at once. Jim moaned softly and the sound went straight to Spock’s groin. The ding of the elevator broke them apart. Jim was breathing heavy and his gaze was clouded with lust. Spock grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the elevator, careful to not use too much strength. Humans tend to be fragile. Spock lead Jim down the hall with a purpose. He keyed open his door and essentially dragged Jim into the room. The second the door slid shut Jim was pushed against the wall and Spock was descending on his mouth again. Spock couldn’t fight the groan from escaping his throat as Jim nipped Spock’s lip with his teeth. Spock pinned Jim’s hands above his head as Spock attacked Jim’s mouth. Spock began to kiss Jim’s jaw, breathing out Jim’s name with each kiss. Jim moaned as Spock sucked a mark onto Jim’s pulse point. 

“Spock” Jim groaned. There was something incredibly satisfying about hearing Jim moan his name. 

“Bedroom” Spock growled

“Lead the way” Jim said breathily. Spock didn’t need any more encouragement.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, life has been crazy. I know this chapter isn't super long but I figured it's better than nothing. I plan on wrapping this story up in a few chapters now. Please let me know what you think! feel free to leave kudos and comments!


	9. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds out the implications behind a T'hy'la bond

The morning sun was streaming through the window. It cast an orange glow behind Jim’s closed eyelids. Jim came back to consciousness slowly, unable to ignore the sun beating down on him through the curtainless window. Jim took in his surroundings before remembering where he exactly was,  _ Oh right, Spock’s apartment _ . Jim stretched languidly in Spock’s large bed. It had navy blue sheets and a light blue duvet. The wall on his left was lined with spacious windows from which the morning sun was mercilessly attacking his eyes. Besides a meditation alcove to the right of the bed, and a black loveseat by the door, the room was relatively bare. Jim wasn’t really surprised as he knew Vulcans were traditionally minimalists. The one thing that set Spock’s room apart though, was a huge framed painting of Vulcan on his wall. The planet was painted with swirling reds and oranges. It was surrounded by a sea of stars that seemed to glow right of the canvas. It was spectacular and somehow it didn’t surprise Jim that Spock would have a painting like this. After thoroughly stretching and examining the painting, Jim dressed himself in his jeans and top from the night before. Jim really hadn’t expected to sleep with Spock on the first date but hey, shit happens. Jim was slightly sore and worn out but he ultimately felt very content, as if he were still basking in the afterglow of their sex. After relieving himself in the bathroom, Jim left Spock’s bedroom to try to find the Vulcan. He was drawn to the living room by the sound of voices. Jim paused at the entrance to the living room. Spock was clearly talking to someone so Jim didn’t want to walk in and embarrass him. Jim recognized the low rumble being Spock’s voice but didn’t recognize the higher pitched female voice speaking.

“Yes mother I am aware he will have to know soon” Spock said. Understanding washed over Jim. Spock was talking with his mother over the intercom.

“Spock, honey, it’d be better to tell him sooner rather than later” The woman said

“I know. And soon enough I will tell him what it means to be T’hy’la in full but I do not want to rush or scare him. He is human and therefore doesn’t understand it fully” Spock said. Jim remembered Spock telling him about T’hy’la last night. Jim had a suspicion that Spock was talking about him

“This is logical Spock. Although it would be wise not to wait too long lest Jim feel like you have mislead him” another man’s voice said

“Yes father this is true. I will not wait too long to tell Jim” Spock replied.  _ Ok so they’re definitely talking about me _ Jim thought to himself.

“And where is he now Spock?” The woman said again. 

“James is sleeping I believe” Spock said. The woman let out a small knowing ‘oooh’.

“Well then we’d better let you go” She replied. Jim could hear the smile in her voice.

“Farewell mother and father. Live long and prosper” Spock said. The other two voices said it back and a second later a chime sounded to signify the call had ended. After a pause Jim entered the room

“Hey” Jim said as he looked at Spock dressed in casual robes. A flicker of surprise passed on Spock’s face

“Good morning Jim” Spock replied, approaching Jim.

“So am I crazy or were you and your parents just talking about me” Jim said with a smile. He wasn’t mad or anything, just curious about what secret Spock’s parents were encouraging Spock to tell Jim. Spock’s perfect Vulcan mask faltered for a moment revealing a look of light panic.

“I apologize Jim if that made you uncomfortable. If I may ask, how much of the conversation were you present for?” Spock asked

“Not much I don’t think. I walked in when you were talking about how there is something you need to tell me but you don’t want to scare me off. And I think that was your mom saying that you shouldn’t wait too long to tell me. That’s about it to be honest” Jim said. “Sorry to eavesdrop by the way. I was trying find you but when I heard you talking I thought you might not appreciate me barging in” Jim added. Spock looked slightly relieved.

“It’s alright Jim. I’m assuming you probably want me to tell you what it is I’m keeping from you” Spock said, looking away from Jim’s curious gaze.

“Well yeah that’d be great” Jim said with a small laugh.

“Do you recall how I described T’hy’la to you?” Spock asked

“Yeah. we’re basically soulmates right?” Jim replied. Spock nodded

“Essentially yes. There is a key factor I failed to mention to you however.” Spock said. If Jim didn’t know any better he’d say Spock looked nervous.

“Okay. what is it?” Jim urged Spock on. After a pause Spock began to speak

“As you know, Vulcans are telepathic beings. While humans partake in something called ‘marriage’ Vulcans form telepathic bonds. These bonds are implemented by healers when both parties are ready and willing. With T’hy’la we are predestined to bond. The bond forms on its own without the help of a healer and its essentially impossible to prevent. As we are T’hy’la this is the case with us.” Spock said. Jim’s head was reeling

“Wait… are you telling me were  _ married _ ?!” Jim exclaimed. Spock flinched slightly at Jim’s panicked tone.

“Not quite. The bond forming between us is not fully completed however it has begun. In human terms we are essentially engaged.” Spock continued. Jim was speechless to say the least. He began to pace in Spock’s living room, his mind running at a million miles per hour. Sure Jim liked Spock, a lot, but they’d only had one official date. They hardly knew each other really. Jim wasn’t ready to get married, he was still a cadet! Not to mention the fact that Spock probably wouldn’t want to get married to an illogical human. Honestly what the fuck?

“Wow… this is a lot” Jim said after several minutes of steady pacing. Jim looked up at Spock who was watching Jim with an expression of concern.

“I understand it is a lot to process. This is why I thought it better to wait until we had been more acquainted. It is worth noting that our bond will not entirely complete itself without the help of the healer. We will remain as ‘engaged’ until you are completely ready, however the bond that we currently have, the engagement, is permanent and inevitable. It like began to form the very first time we met and only continued to grow until last night when it matured into an official preliminary bond.” Spock said. A fresh wave of panic rolled over Jim. Permanent. The bond was  _ Permanent _ . 

“Jesus fucking christ” Jim said under his breath, resuming his pacing. 

“Jim I want you to know we don’t have to complete the bond until you are completely ready. There is no rush” Spock said softly as if he were speaking to something wild and feral. 

Does that even matter though?! We’ve essentially already made a permanent commitment to each other!” Jim cried. He ran his hands roughly over his face.

“If you are worried we won’t be a good match for each other I can assure you we are highly compatible as that is what makes us T’hy’la. We are the most compatible couple that exists.” Spock said, but his logic wasn’t penetrating Jim’s panic

“I can’t do this! I can’t… I-I Can’t!” Jim cried. Suddenly he made a beeline back to Spock’s bedroom. Spock followed behind but Jim ducked into Spock’s bathroom and shut the door.

“Jim-Jim please open the door. I wish to talk” Spock pleaded but Jim was eerily silent. A slight sniffle sounded. Spock backed up toward his bed and sat down heavily. 

Within the bathroom Jim sat on the floor. His heart was pounding. He’d gone and gotten himself fucking  _ Married _ . Long minutes went by until a knock sounded on the door once more

“Jim, please let me in I’d like to show you something.” came the sound of Spock’s voice, muffled through the door. Jim paused, then stood and crossed over to the door. He opened it after a moment. Spock looked very relieved that Jim had opened the door. 

“Come over here with me” Spock said and he lead Jim over to the bed. Much to Jim’s surprise, instead of sitting on the bed Spock sat them on the floor. They faced each other cross legged. 

“What’re you doing?” Jim asked

“Jim I would ask to meld with me. I can show you just how compatible we are in a meld. Everything will make more sense if we meld. Please?” Spock asked. He sounded very human in this moment. Vulnerable even. Jim took a steadying breath. The idea of a meld, which he had learned about in one of his Xenobiology classes, scared him a little but he owed it to Spock to at least try.

“Okay… it won’t hurt right?” Jim asked

“No ashayam I promise it will not. Due to our T’hy’la status you will likely find the meld quite enjoyable” Spock replied. Jim didn’t know what that vulcan word meant but he assumed it was maybe an endearment or something. Jim nodded his consent and Spock moved his fingers to Jim’s face. They were cool and soft. 

“My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts” Spock spoke. At first nothing happened but then, like slipping into sleep, Jim was suddenly somewhere else. It was warm and comfortable. All around him was love and peace. Jim felt safe, accepted, and loved. It was wonderful. Suddenly a physical manifestation of Spock appeared before him. Jim was suddenly physical too. 

“I thought that a physical representation of the both of us would make it easier for you” Spock said, sensing Jim’s question. Jim wondered if it was Spock’s love he could feel all around him.

“Yes Jim that is me. That is my regard for you.” Spock said

“Wait, can you read my mind?” Jim asked fervently. Jim could feel Spock’s amusement.

“Jim as I am inside your mind currently it should come as no surprise that I can, in fact, read your mind” Spock replied.

“Hold up, why can’t I read your mind then? I can only feel your emotions” Jim asked curiously

“As I am a telepathic being my powers extend past yours. In a meld you can pick up my emotions but only telepaths would be able to pick up my thoughts unless I expressly present them to you.” Spock told Jim factually

“Ohh. that makes sense” 

“Of course there are exceptions. Should we complete our bond you would be able to pick up some thoughts. Not to the extent I could but we could communicate through it should we need to” Spock said. Jim got a little freaked out again and Spock surely felt it because he suddenly said

“Jim I wish to show you something” and he took Jim’s hand. The landscape around them changed. Suddenly they were on the red sands of Vulcan. Jim surprisingly didn’t find it exceedingly hot but rather comfortably warm. It was endless desert all around them. 

“Why are we on Vulcan?” Jim asked

“This is not Vulcan actually. This is my mental landscape. It is where I feel most at piece. It is also where bonds are held.” Spock said. He lead Jim over too a blue dot in the distance. As they began to walk towards it, it got closer to them so that in no time they were standing in front of it. It was a river. Crystal clear and sparkling. 

“It’s beautiful” Jim said as he dropped to his knees next to it. He dipped his hand in the cool liquid and felt a surge of wonderful energy go through him. 

“That is our bond Jim. or at least, the beginnings of it. If we choose to fully form it, it will likely evolve from a small river to a lake or an oasis.” Spock explained, kneeling next to Jim and placing his hand in the water next to Jim’s. Spock entwined their hands under the water and a feeling of love so pure rushed through them. Jim wasn’t sure if it came from Spock or Jim. he suspected it came from both of them

“Do you see now Jim? This bond is not a curse or a prison, but rather a gift that I will cherish forever, if you’ll let me” Spock said. Jim looked into Spock’s warm brown eyes

“I see it now. I’m not ready to bond yet if I’m going to be honest but I’m not afraid of this anymore. I’m not afraid to let it grow. It’s our destiny after all” Jim said with a smile

“It is our destiny” Spock replied

They basked in the feeling of their shared love. They basked in their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There's only one chapter left and it's going to be the epilogue! If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment and a kudos! Much love everyone!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Years Later

Epilogue

 

2 Years Later

 

Jim tugged nervously at the hem of his robes. They were dark blue and  _ really _ expensive looking. Jim thought that Vulcan robes didn’t come in blue but Spock said he’d had them custom made for Jim because ‘blue suits your eyes better than any other colour’. God Jim loved his Vulcan. They’d been together for more than 2 years now. One morning Jim had woken up next to Spock, seen his tousled hair in the pale morning light, and known there was no one else in the world for him. He’d shaken Spock awake at that point and without any ‘good morning’ he’d said to Spock

“I’m ready”. Spock had been thoroughly confused. His slanted eyebrows knitted together in confusion and his sleep filled voice had asked

“What are you talking about Jim?” 

“I’m talking about bonding Spock” Jim had said with a breathy laugh. Spock suddenly looked much more awake. And now. 3 months after that, they were getting bonded on Vulcan. Jim was nervous to say the least. Firstly, it was a mostly Vulcan audience, save for Uhura, Spock’s mother, and Bones, secondly Jim was really scared he’d be too emotional and they’d kick him off the planet or something. Spock had done the Vulcan equivalent of an eye roll when Jim told him this fear the night before. Jim and Spock planned to marry in the human way in 4 months from now. Spock found it illogical though understandable that Jim would want the human equivalent as well. 

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. He saw in the mirror that Bones was in the doorway. Bones was dressed in simple Vulcan robes as it was mandatory apparel for a bonding ceremony. Jim smiled at his best friend.

“Hey Jimmy. It’s time” Bones said. “You ready?” he asked. Jim inhaled sharply and took one last look at his appearance, including checking his teeth to make sure nothing was in them.

“Do I look okay?” Jim asked, guestering to himself. Bones rolled his eyes

“Jim you look great. Really you do. If Spock wasn’t already marrying you he’d want to” Bones said. Jim nodded and walked towards the door. Bones suddenly pulled him into a hug

“I’m really happy for you kid. I really am” Bones said with a pat on the back. He released Jim as if he were ashamed of his emotionalism. In some ways Bones would make a great Vulcan

“Okay Bonesy let's do this” Jim said with a nervous smile. They exited the dressing room in the Vulcan Embassy and proceeded to the room reserved for bonding. Jim opened the heavy wooden doors and saw a room with twenty people in it. It was all of Spock’s extended family. At the front of the room was a throne in which a very old Vulcan woman sat. T’pau. In front of her was Spock. Jim’s breath hitched. His robes were the traditional black but they were embroidered with Vulcan words in the same navy blue of Jim’s robes. His face was the usual Vulcan mask but his eyes were swirling with deep emotion. His eyes were smiling. Jim smiled wide at him, uncaring of the many Vulcans in the room who surely found it distasteful. Jim approached Spock and T’pau. When he approached the throne he bowed at T’pau like Spock had instructed him to. T’pau spoke.

“Greetings James T. Kirk. Greetings T’chn T’gai Spock. Let us begin.”   

 

Hours later as Jim and Spock sat in their hotel room, tipsy on champagne for Jim and chocolate for Spock, Jim relished the feeling of the bond. It was really amazing. It was fully unshielded at the moment and Jim could feel all the love pouring from both of them. Jim had never been happier.

“So Spock, you know human weddings are usually pretty big right? Dancing included” Jim laughed through a sip of champagne.

“Oh? And I assume you’ll be expecting me to dance?” Spock said with the small smile he allowed himself to do in privacy with Jim

“Of course my love. Waltz and everything!” Jim exclaimed

“Perhaps we should get divorced” Spock said, but the smile and the tone of his voice showed he was teasing. Jim laughed and rested his head on Spock’s shoulder.

“Sorry this took so long” Jim said

“Nonsense. It was well worth the wait” Spock said firmly

“I love you”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular”  

And to think, it all started with the Octopus tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! its finally finished! 13,000 words and I couldn't have done it without your support! Thank you so much and I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments and Kudos if you liked it! Feel free to leave fic requests if there is something you'd really like to see! New fics coming soon!  
> Lots of love and happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! check back soon for more chapters!


End file.
